


Drive By

by kusuriurishisa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babe the Blue Jeep, Camaro - Freeform, Car AU, F/M, Herbie-themed, JEEMARO!, Jeep - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Stiles, Other, The cars are alive!, The cars are kinda like the souls of their owners...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuriurishisa/pseuds/kusuriurishisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Babe, or was it Stiles & Babe. How does it go? Anyways, Stiles and Babe were two peas in a pod. He doesn't include Scott... Scott doesn't count, cause, Scott's his best friend. And that's different compared to him and Babe and the connection he has with her. </p><p>"Babe..?" others would question with raised eyebrows. </p><p>"Yeah, like, you know. Babe the loveable blue ox in that tall tale. But instead of ox, it's Jeep. So Babe the blue Jeep." he explains and pets the said Jeep on the hood. </p><p>Babe toots her horn. </p><p>"Oh... uh.. okay." </p><p>"Yep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive By

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Thanks for giving this fic a chance. I know what you're all thinking. But HAHA! I couldn't help myself. I had this idea for a Sterek fic for quite a while now. As much as I adore Sterek, I gotta give out some love to Stiles' blue Jeep and Derek's Camaro. I hope you enjoy this AU.

"See ya, losers!" Jackson hollers out as he gets into his sleek, silver Porche. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and pets his blue Jeep. 

She makes a loud revving noise, peeved of Jackson's ridicule and the taunting purring engine of his Porche. 

Stiles strokes her hood and makes soothing noises to calm her down. 

"Shh, Babe. I know, I know. Just ignore the mean jerks." 

He gets into the Jeep, took out his keys and starts the ignition. 

He rolls the windows and waves his goodbye to his best friend. 

"Later, buddy! Black Ops at 7pm after work, yeah?" 

"Dude, definitely!" the shaggy haired boy grins in response as he gets on his bike and pedals to the vet. 

Stiles grins and drives away from the school parking lot. 

While heading home, he blasts on the radio and nods his head to the beat. 

"Hey, I just met you~ And this is crazy~ But here's my number, so call me maybe!" 

As he sings a-long to Carly Rae's song, he notices a Camaro heading at the opposite side of him. 

He glances at the sleek, black car and lets out an admired whistle. 

"Wow, what a beauty." he comments. 

Just when the Camaro passes by, Stiles comes to a sudden halt. 

His head herks forward and knocks back against the head rest from the startling stop. He blinks in surprise and looks down at his break pedal and notices that it's pressed down. 

But his foot isn't anywhere near the break pedal... 

"Uh... Babe?" he calls out his Jeep's name. 

She is silent. 

He looks back at the side mirror and notices the reflection of the black Camaro still in view, passing by. 

Stiles grins and runs the dashboard of his Jeep with his long fingers in a loving caress. 

"Hey, now. Don't be jealous. It was just a complment. You know you're the only one for me." he cooed. 

But Babe doesn't respond with her usual, rumbling purr like she usually does when Stiles compliments her. 

He frowns at this and furrows his eyebrows together in confusion. 

"Babe..?" he calls her cautiously. 

Then abruptedly, she makes a sputtering sound, starts her engine and automatically starts driving. 

"Whoa!" Stiles blinks at the sudden action. 

"Babe!" he grips onto the steering wheel firmly. 

His Jeep makes a sharp turn and tries to follow the Camaro. 

"Babe! What's gotten into you?!" Stiles exclaims out as he tries to turn the steering wheel and regain control. 

His Babe doesn't listen and starts catching up to the black car. 

"BABE!" he screams out and notices that he's going 80 miles when the speed limit to the road was 40. 

He is so getting a ticket and a scolding from his dad. And all because his car is jealous of a comment he made of the said target that her Jeep is now targetting. 

What a princess he as for a car..

Luckily he didn't see any other cars and police cruisers around so he's safe... for now. 

Then, before he knows it, Babe is front headlights to headlights with the sleek Camaro, and to Stiles' horror, she honks her horn. 

"BEEP!" 

"Wh-what are you doing?!" he cries out. 

He turns his head to the side to see the driver's reaction, but the Camaro's windows were tinted. 

Stiles wasn't sure he was thankful or not that it was. 

"BABE! Stop, girl! You stop this at once!" 

Babe ignores her driver and honks again. 

"Oh my god..." 

Even though the windows were tinted dark, Stiles could still see the dark silohuette of the driver's head turn to the side to glance at the Jeep and her dumbfounded owner. 

Stiles was pretty sure his mouth and eyes were open wide in aghast. 

The guy must think he's crazy... 

He decided to lean toward the front passenger seat and roll the car window. 

"Dude! I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into her!" he shouts and flails his hands wildly, apologizing to the unidentified stranger. 

The owner of the Camaro is unresponsive and instead of rolling down the window and answering back, the owner steps on the gas pedal and drives faster. 

Not that Stiles could blame him. 

Babe frantically honks on her horn as the Camaro passes by her again. 

Stiles starts to freak out when she tries to catch up again. 

So he acts fast and starts hitting her dashboard, steering wheel and every part of her in a frantic manner, anything to make her snap out of this crazed action of hers. 

"BABE! OH MY GOD! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US BOTH KILLED! PLEASE!!" 

That seemed to have snapped the Jeep's spell as she starts to slow down and come to a complete stop. 

After making sure, she calmed down, Stiles starts moving his arms around. 

"What the hell was that about?! Are you crazy?!" he scolds her. 

He leans back in his seat and exhales in relief. He then covers his face with both his hands and tries to calm his erractic heartbeat. 

"What's gotten into you, girl...?" 

He hears Babe's engine humming softly in apology. 

Stiles lets a deep and loud sigh, then he chuckles and grips the steering wheel, places his foot gently on the gas pedal, turns and starts driving home safely at the proper speed. 

"Yeah, yeah.. I forgive you. Just don't pull something like that again. You with me, girl?" 

Babe sounds off her engine a little more louder. 

"I mean, will you believe the headlines? Sheriff's son gets into a car wreck cause his Jeep has a jealous streak." 

In response, she makes a small swerve. 

Stiles chuckles and pets her dashboard. 

"Don't deny it. You're such a princess." he teases. 

 

When they finally get home, he parks her in the garage and pets her once more on the hood. 

"Alright, night Babe. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Babe beeps her horn. 

"Beep." 

"I love you too, girl." 

He heads inside and goes to his room. 

While he does his homework and surfs at the internet at the same time, he thinks back to the wild chase he experienced today, the sudden and strange behavior of his Jeep and lastly, the black Camaro and its mysterious driver. He's never seen the car before in Beacon Hills, and he's seen a lot of the usual Camry's and Ford trucks.. so he guesses someone is new in town. 

He leans back against his computer chair."

"Man, that was one sweet ride." he admits.

Stiles had one thought, 

'Who was the owner of that Camaro?'

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, kinda short..  
> So, how was it?  
> I got the idea of the title by Train's song Drive By. I hope you can all forgive me for my choppy style and lack of cars... I don't know a thing about them. I'm new to posting on AO3 and I haven't written a story/fic in years and my writing has rusted over the time and there's lack of details. However, if you're willing to correct any mistakes or help me out, I'd apprecite it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments at the bottom! Thanks. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
